


Let's try this thing

by Idontneedyouanymore



Series: Time [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Everyone Needs A Hug, FP Jones II tries, First Kiss, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, Internal Conflict, Juggy Jones, Jughead Jones is a smol bean, M/M, Mostly Jughead though, Pea, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Sweet Pea, Smartass Reggie Mantle, Sweet Pea loves Jughead Jones, Sweet Pea tires, sweets, these boys deserve the world and more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontneedyouanymore/pseuds/Idontneedyouanymore
Summary: Sweet Pea spends a whole day thinking about kissing the boy that he's kinda obsessed with, it kinda works out for once. These boys love each other and that's that.





	Let's try this thing

Sweet Pea and Reggie were gaming at the Wyrm on the Xbox that they got in the back room. Reg was honestly a bit scared to walk into the place at first because last time he did, he got kicked out by a scary biker who he later figured out was FP Jones. But, ever since he and Sweets became friends, he was allowed in the bar and more than welcome to crash if he ever needed to. It was nice having a back up plan if he ever got into a brawl with his dad and Moose couldn’t supply him somewhere to stay the night. Of course, Pea Sadi that his trailer was wide open as well, so Reggie was pretty much set for all possibilities.

  
They were killing each other in COD when they heard glass shattering. It caused both of them to jump and little and give each other an odd look. Sweets shrugged and walked over to the door, closing it to avoid any other noises that would bug them and make them die in their game. It was getting pretty intense after all. It wasn’t until two hours later that Reggie had to dip for the night, and Sweet Pea shut the TV off, walking the boy out to the door and sending him off. He and Reggie were actually really close now, sometimes even closer than he and Fangs, although he wasn’t exactly happy about that. He understood, Fangs was lovesick and Pea could get that more than the other serpent understood. God, he still hadn’t asked Jughead out and he was starting to look like and idiot every time he was around the younger boy. They had been closer since that night after the musical, and Sweets was a little more gentle and cautious around the boy, but he also payed more attention to how FP treated Jug. The boy claimed that he was treating him differently ever since he came out, and Sweets couldn’t say that he didn’t see it. He did. It kinda broke his heart every time FP didn’t let Juggy go out and take care of certain business when he knew that the boy could handle it, but he figured that FP would see what he was doing at some point and change his attitude about everything.

  
Jughead could handle himself, and he thought that was clear to just about everyone on the southside.

  
Everyone except FP Jones of course, which was the one person that really needed to see that.

  
Sweet Pea was tempted to say something, but it really wasn’t his place to bring it up to FP or anyone else. It was up to Jughead and weather or not he wanted to talk to his dad about it.

  
With a huff, Sweets got up and walked out to the main area, sitting at the bar and downing a Coke before noticing Jughead in one of the back booths of the room.

  
Taking a deep breath he walked over and plopped down on the opposite side of Jug, causing the boy to snap his gaze upward and dropped his book, his page getting lost. Pea would feel bad but he knew that the. It had already read the book at least seven times prior to this moment. The kid could easily find a spot and know what was going on.

  
“Hey Juggy. What’s happening?”

  
You sound like an idiot Sweet Pea. Good one.

  
Jug looked away and smiled a little, a baby blush spreading across his cheeks.

  
“I’m good Sweets, better than yesterday at least. You?”

  
What was yesterday? Did someone hurt Juggy, did someone piss him off, did something happen the he wasn’t informed of, was the boy okay?

  
“Sweet Pea?”

  
The taller boy snapped his gaze up and smiled a little at the boy, only now noticing that he had zoned out thinking about everything that could’ve made the boy’s day bad yesterday.

  
He was so screwed honestly.

  
“Oh, um, ya I’m fine. Best Reg in COD so that’s a plus.”

  
Juggy rolled his eyes but smiled anyway, and Sweets thinks maybe he could get use to seeing that smile all the time. Those pretty lips and white teeth.

  
Those lips would look really good stretched around something else, but Sweet Pea really isn’t going to think about that right now because he might need to go jerk it in the back if he does.

  
Jughead cleared his throat and bounced his foot up and down, looking around, obviously wondering why Sweets wanted to come sit by him.

  
As if he isn’t something interesting enough to sit by.

  
Pea decided that enough was enough.

  
“So, um, so do you wanna go to Pop’s? Get something to eat.”

  
Jug looked up at him, smiling a little before picking his book back up and shoving it back in his bag.

  
“You really know how to win my heart over Sweets.”

  
I really hope I can Jones.

  
They stumbled out of the bar and walked side by side over to the well loved diner in the middle of Riverdale, both of them trying to think of something to say that didn’t come off as ‘Hey, I really really like you and I’m tempted to kiss the shit out of you. Wanna get extra fries?’

  
Sweet Pea’s favorite thing had to be watching Jughead devour a burger from the diner. The boy loved his food and Sweets thinks that he would get the boy as much food as he wanted whenever he wanted it. No matter what. Maybe food was the way to Jug’s heart.

  
If so, Sweet Pea might just buy a store for Jug.

  
“How’s your history project coming along?”

  
Sweets snapped his gaze away from Jughead’s lips and met his eyes.

  
“It’s fine. Reggie is taking care of his half right now so hopefully he doesn’t fuck it up.”

  
The smaller boy barked out a laugh and nodded his head.

  
“He’s actually decently smart Pea, don’t doubt him.”

  
Pea smiled and shook his head, snatching one of Jug’s fries from his almost empty plate.

  
“Hey! Get your dirty paws off my food!”

  
The boy pulled his plate closer to his chest and crouched over it, causing Sweet Pea to laugh and munch on the fry. He had long ago finished his own food.

  
The boys chatted for a little while, about school and friends. By the time they checked the time again it was already 7pm, only causing Juggy to sigh and brush his hair away from his eyes. He had taken his beanie off a while ago.

  
“My dad is going to want me home pretty soon. Apparently I have a curfew now. I can’t really be upset though, I get it…after everything.”

  
Sweet Pea stiffened a little, thinking back to riot night and how Jughead laid limp in that hospital bed for days. His bruised body looking to be in pain even from taking a breath. He remembers how FP slept by his boy’s bed side for a week before being woken up by Jughead’s hand coming in contact with his head.

  
He basically slapped his dad awake because he couldn’t talk with the tube down his throat awake.

  
Definitely a Jughead Jones move.

  
Sweet Pea nodded and it up from the booth, throwing a $20 on the table, he grabbed Jug’s hand and dragged him out of the diner before the boy could protest about paying.

  
They walked to the trailer park together, and Sweets was only slightly upset that their trailers were on opposite ends of the park.

  
With a huff, Jughead walked up his steps and opened the door, Sweet Pea trailing behind him a little bit. He knew that FP liked to know who Jug was with nowadays. It was understandable and no one was going to get on his case because of it.

  
“Hey dad.”

  
FP looked up from some of the paper he was looking at. Probably hospital bills considering the pained expression on his face. He put on a smile though, seeing the two boys together.

  
FP liked to tease Pea about him and Jughead, and how it was obvious that they were both lovesick.

  
“Hey bub, Sweets.”

  
Pea acknowledges the man's greeting with a nod and moves to sit at the table in the kitchen.

  
He really didn’t have anywhere to be and he didn’t see much of a point in leaving right now. After all, why would he pass up being around Jughead if he didn’t have to.

  
FP sighed and got up to stretch, he grabbed his jackets and planted a kiss on Jug’s temple, causing the boy to grimace but look awfully pleased.

  
“I’m outta here. I’ve got some stuff to take care of at the Wyrm. You boys be good, I need this trailer.”

  
They both nodded and watched as the man walked out the front door, letting it slam shut behind him.

  
Juggy looked over at him and threw his hat off again, letting it fall to the table in the living room.

  
“You don’t have to stay Sweet Pea. I’m not that interesting to be around for this long.”

  
The taller boy shrugged but let out a little laugh.

  
“I think that you’re rather interesting Jones, I don’t mind sticking around.”

  
Jug shrugged and nodded.

  
“Your loss.”

  
Sweet Pea thinks that it’s a rather big gain.

They both decided to watch a movie about ten minutes after arriving at the trailer. Sweets really didn’t care what the hell they watched, he just wanted to sit on the couch with the boy that he was way too fond of.

  
Jughead decided on To Kill A Mockingbird, because apparently he loves the movie as much as he loves the book.   
Sweets can’t say that he’s seen it, but he wasn’t really planning on watching it anyway.

  
Part of him thinks that it’s a bit creepy that he can’t seem to look away from Jughead. The TV is reflecting off of him, his blue eyes seeming clearer than usual.

  
A faint murmuring could be heard outside the trailer, the smell of a bonfire wafting through the air.

  
Juggy seemed pretty enthralled with the movie from the beginning, and Sweets thinks that he’ll actually have to watch it for real at some point.

  
If the boy that he adores loves it that much, he can learn to love it as well.

  
With a soft sigh, Sweets turned his gaze to his phone before it got to creepy.

  
He wanted to kiss those lips so badly, God, he just wanted Jughead to be his and he thinks he won’t be able to withhold himself any longer.

  
With a crisis practically at his hands, Sweets texted Reggie, because although he was annoying and a brat, he gave some good advice.

  
_We have an issue Reggie._

_  
God, what the fuck do you want shithead? I’m a little busy._

_  
Ya, well tell your whore that you’re busy with me right now._

_  
I’m not interested in you Pea_

_  
Jesus Mantle, stfu, you know that’s not what I’m saying._

_  
Ugh, okay what’s up?_

_  
I think I’m about to jump Jughead and I don’t wanna scare him away omg. I’m so screwed Reggie._

_  
Jesus, this still? Didn’t you two already fuck or something?_

_  
WHAT?! NO WTF REG WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT THOUGHT YOU DUMB HOE._

_  
Don’t yell at me bitchpea_

_  
Sorry not sorry HELP_

_  
Okay, just...idk man, get in there but move slowly, make him know what’s happening so he has time to back out if he wants to. Don’t just get all over him._

__  
WOW THANKS FOR THAT ADVICE REG  
OH, shit sorry, left caps on. 

_  
You’re stupid Sweet Pea, bye, don’t bother me again lol._

_  
_Reggie wasn’t all that helpful sometimes, but it would’ve been nice if he was helpful in this moment. Looks like Pea was gonna have to wing it.

  
Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea, and maybe he should look something up.

  
Does Google have answers for these things?

  
_NO SWEET PEA. Just do it._

  
Wow, his inner monologue sounds like a Nike commercial now. He really needed help. Jesus.

  
With a sigh, he scooted a little closer to the boy without him noticing. He wasn’t going to back out, he needed to do this, it wasn’t that hard. He already had an arm around the boy’s shoulders. That was a step up.

  
“Hey, Sweets, did you ever finish readi-“

  
Jug snapped his gaze up to Sweets’, their eyes meeting, and their lips suddenly getting a lot closer to each other.

  
It seemed a lot harder to breathe than it did a minute ago. Sweet Pea thinks maybe Jughead is taking up all his air or something stupid like that. He isn’t really sure, but at least Jughead wasn’t running away from him.

  
The boy was actually looking at his lips, almost, longingly?

  
Sweets was thinking about maybe aborting, but he didn’t have the time because Jug scooted a little closer and grazed their lips together.

  
Sweet Pea wasn’t romantic. And he isn’t going to say that kissing Jones made him see sparks or something stupid like that. He wasn’t going to say that.

  
But, he can say that although he was losing his breath by kissing the boy, it was also like a breath of fresh air.   
He could breathe again. He could think a little clearer. Everything was a little less messy in his whacked out head.   
The second thing he thinks about is getting Jug some chapstick, but that could wait, because right now, right now he was going to kiss the boy senseless.

  
He gripped the smaller boy’s hip tightly and dragged him over to his lap, letting the boy climb into his lap and wrap thin arms around his neck.

  
God, why did he wait so long to do this? Why?!

  
It was easy to lose track of time when kissing Jug. The boy wasn’t experienced or anything, but he was pliable and easy to guide. He didn’t put up a fight and Sweet Pea wishes that wasn’t such a turn on.

  
It got sloppy at some point and he thinks maybe there might be spit on his chin, but it was so worth it if it meant he got to keep kissing Jughead Jones. He thinks he could do it all night long if he really wanted to, but he isn't sure if that’s the best idea considering they hadn't talked about anything yet, so reluctantly he pulled away and placed his hands steadily on Jug’s hips.

  
“We should probably talk about this before we both pass out from lack of air going to our lungs.”

  
Juggy barked out a laugh and brushed his hair away from his face, nodding while wiping spit from his chin.

  
How long had they been kissing? Last time he checked, the movie wasn’t in the middle of a trial or anything, there was only talk of one.

  
“Ya, probably a good idea, plus my dad will be home soon enough.”

  
Sweets nodded and smiled a little at the younger boy, bringing a hand up to his face and brushing a thumb over some of his freckles that only appeared from being in the sun.

  
“I've been wanting to do that for a long time Jug, I’m not going to lie and say that it was a spur of the moment thing, it wasn’t. If you don’t want it to be something more than that, I get that, but I want you to know that it wasn’t nothing to me…”

  
The raven haired boy smiled a little and rolled his eyes.

  
“Of course I want it to be more you idiot, gosh, sometimes you are really clueless.”

  
Sweet Pea smirked, tugging on the boy’s lips with his teeth.

  
“Can I be your idiot?”

  
Jughead sighed and shrugged, kissing the taller boy once more.

  
“I guess that would be okay.”

  
Sweet Pea thinks he might’ve cheered a little, but he didn’t really have the time to think about that before Jug was attacking his mouth again.

  
God, he could get use to this.

* * *

FP Jones came through the door at 2am and was met with his son and Sweet Pea laying on the couch, curled around each other, and both boy’s shirts discarded on the floor.

  
He rolled his eyes and hoped that Sweet Pea said a prayer to whoever was above before falling asleep.

  
He was an idiot to think that he wasn’t going to be getting a shovel talk in the morning.

  
FP loved scaring Jughead’s friends away, he can only imagine how fun this one would be.

  
Before taking off to the bedroom, he looked at the faint smile on his son’s face, and he couldn’t help but admit to himself that Sweet Pea was a good fit for his son.

  
“Lovesick.”

**Author's Note:**

> SECOND PART TO THE SERIES. I hope y'all enjoyed this, it was really fun to write and it's just really fluffy. We're gonna get angsty soon though, I just needed a little something to uplift my mood today and I whipped this out.   
> Please enjoy and comment because those make me really fucking happy YAYYYY.   
> IM HIGH OKAY SORRY


End file.
